Along for the ride
by danicalif80
Summary: What if Reid found Gideon at the cabin and decided to accompany him? AU set after the beginning of season 3. R&R PLZ
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Along for the ride.**

**A little AU story, what if Reid found Gideon at the cabin at the beginning of season 3 before Gideon took off on his journey to find himself? **

**(*Contains spoilers for the beginning of season 3, as well as season 2).**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any right to Criminal Minds, I guess that belongs to CBS and Jeff Davis (lucky man).**

* * *

_At Gideon's Cabin..._

As Dr. Spencer Reid drove his old Volvo towards Jason Gideon's cabin, Reid worried about the Gideon's state of mind. After all, it was Gideon's decision to have the unsub meet with her and that led to both the deaths the suicidal girl as well as the unsub. He wants to be there for Gideon and help him like Gideon has help Reid in the past. Gideon did not show up at all on the Milwaukee case, even Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner and SSA Emily Prentiss came later, as well as was not answering his phone, and Reid knew that it was not like Gideon to do anything remotely like that. Something was definitely wrong, but Reid was going to find out what exactly was going on with Gideon, the man that Reid thought more highly than anyone, including his own biological father.

As Reid approaches the cabin, he sees that the lights are on, and wonders to himself 'I wonder how Gideon is feeling. He took Sarah's death hard. I know that he also feels guilty for Hotch's suspension, but he is like a father to me, so I need to know how he is doing. He needs support right now, and I will do my best to help him and his recovery through this.'

As Reid goes into the cabin, he sees Gideon writing the note he was going to leave Reid, because Gideon knows deep inside that it would be Reid that would come looking for him. Gideon feels like he has failed in every way possible, both professionally and emotionally. So Gideon has decided to leave the FBI and go on a personal soul search, for however long it may take.

'I wonder if it is Reid who has come up here,' Gideon wondered to himself. 'He would be the first and probably the only one to come up here to check up on me and see how I am.'

As Reid finally enters the cabin he sees Gideon at his desk, writing a note that was intended for Reid to find after Gideon had left.

"This may be imposing, but how are you doing," Reid finally asked Gideon.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Gideon asked.

"I know that you feel guilty, but it was not exactly your fault. There was no way to know what that girl was going to accompish there. Stastically there was a better chance that he would have killed her, not the other way around."

"But it's still MY fault, I told Hotch to let the Unsub go, but Hotch was the suspended for it. Just like it was my fault that Frank killed Sarah."

"You once said that the human element can be impossible to predict at times. So in saying that, you have proved your own theory correct."

"I'm lost, Spencer."

"I know, but you were there for me when I needed you, so I'm returning the favor."

"This time is different."

"How so?"

"It just is Spencer. I can't explain it right now, but I know it is."

"Try me."

"Well, for starters, I'm also partially to blame for what happened to you in Georgia, after all, I told Garcia to attach that virus warning to the mpegs, not really thinking of the possible consequences of that action. For God's sake, I almost got you killed."

"You did NOT almost get me killed. It took me awhile to convince myself that I myself was not to blame for splitting up or for following Tobias into the cornfield. Tobias was ultimately the one to blame, not you ro I or anyone else."

"I'm quitting the FBI before I get anyone else hurt or killed."

"Then where will you go?"

"I don't know Spencer."

"I'm going with you."

"I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Well, I have never taken vacation time, as well as all of the sick time, plus I think that Hotch thinks I need some time off anyway."

Gideon sighed. He knew that Reid was being sincerely about taking time off in order to help Gideon in his soul search. But Gideon did not know how long this particular soul search was going to take, or if he should burden Reid even further with all of his emotional baggage.

* * *

Should I continue? Please let me know. Thank you all for the reviews, I love any and all comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Along for the Ride**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own part of criminal Minds (But I would like to own at least Reid, that would make my year and possible life ;D)**

**A/N Because of all your support and feedback I have decided to continue on with the story, this has spoiler from basically seasons 1-4, so that I would get a better feel of the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**That Late Night Call**

As Reid fumbled for his phone, trying to desperately get a hold of Hotch, Reid thinks to himself, '_What if Gideon completely loses it? He was very close when he lost all of the agents when Adrian Bale bombed the building in Boston not too terribly long ago. He has witnessed so much in his 30 years of service, so much human death and suffering, more than most people would see in a lifetime. However, the others do need to be notified of Gideon's decision and for the rest to move on. They will need the cvlosure as well, as most of them will see this as an abandonment by Gideon. I may know better, but will the others? Would it be even my place whether to decide or not? As much as I hate do call Hotch at this time, I better do this now or I might lose my nerve to even tell him of what is transpiring.'_

"Aaron Hotchner speaking."

"Hey Hotch, I need to talk to you."

"Can't this wait until tomorrow Reid?"

"It's about Gideon."

"Can this WAIT!"

"NO, he's quitting the FBI, he will never return as he so clearly stated," Reid replied softly.

"But what do you mean he's not coming back?" asked Hotch.

"That is what is is. He is not coming back, and I would like to request all of the time I have saved up over the last two years, plus any additional leave time, if that is alright with you Hotch."

"Why not have Stephen go along with Gideon? After all that's his son after all."

"They haven't spoken in two years."

"Are you sure about this? This whole entire thing?"

"Positive."

"Then I will inform Strauss tomorrow of Gideon's decision. And take your time coming back to work, I will have it covered, even though we will need to find a replacement for Gideon quickly."

"Thanks Hotch."

"Anytime, even though it's early and you just woke up Jack."

"Sorry."

"That's ok, this call was an important one to make, I'm sure you didn't make this one lightly."

"Of course, and I will call you back from time to time, to tell you of our progress."

"Yes keep me informed about both of you."

* * *

E/N I felt that is was important for Ried to let his supervisor know about the events. I will try to let the next chapter be a bit longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: along for the Ride**

**Disclaimer: I DO not any own part of Criminal Minds (But I would like to own at least Reid, any ideas on how I can get that would very much be appreciated)**

**A/N It has spoiler from basically seasons 1-4, so that I would get a better feel of the story.**

**And a special thank you to all who have reviewed my story thus far I love you all and for no flames :D.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day in Golconda, Nevada:

As Reid and Gideon enter the same diner that they had encountered Frank, Reid started to wonder, '_Is it Sarah's death that Gideon is so fixated on, or is there another reason to why we started here of all places. This seems wrong for some weird reason, but I trust Gideon, and heaven knows I don't trust many people._

"Is that all for you two today," asked the waitress.

"That's all thank you Rose," replied Gideon, while Reid just nodded.

"So where are we going?" Reid asked after the two left the diner.

"I just don't know that one quite yet," replied Gideon. "I just don't know."

* * *

As they leave the diner, Reid quietly asked, "Are you ok?"

"Why would you ask that?" replied Gideon.

"You seem so, unhappy."

"I am unhappy. I'm tired of seeing the innocent die, of the monsters of the world multiplying."

The rest of the time in the Jeep they stood silent, with Reid studying Gideon's movements. Gideon looked truly lost in his face, with worry etched in. Gideon looked worn out and extremely tired, even for his age. Gideon started driving towards the west, with no particular destination intended, towards the California border, past the beautiful desert scenery. But as they were stopping for gas, Reid noticed something a little odd about the gas station attendant. He was completely covered in what looked like blood. Gideon must have noticed this as well, as he prepared to draw out his firearm.

"WAIT, WAIT! This isn't what it looks like. It's not even human blood!" yelled the exasperated clerk.

**a/n sorry for the short chappie, I need to find my plot bunnies again. And as always, I welcome all comments and suggestions.**


End file.
